A Detetive
by alolaroyal
Summary: Samantha Cullen quer que sua nova vizinha, a detetive Bella Swan, se torne também a nova namorada do seu pai, Edward.


_**N/A: Olá, pessoas!**_

_**Eu não deixaria vocês sem uma história — nesse caso uma one — de ano novo, que é meu dia favorito. Espero que gostem da fic, boa leitura!**_

* * *

_**Janeiro**_

Samantha segurava minha mão esquerda, enquanto com a mão direita eu carregava as sacolas do supermercado. Em minhas costas estavam penduradas a mochila e lancheira da garotinha de sete anos e com sua mão livre ela tinha um donut, não deveria a deixar comer doce antes do jantar, mas ela pediu com aquela carinha fofa que não conseguia resistir.

Ela era minha única filha, totalmente não planejada, mas completamente amada. A mãe de Samantha e eu descobrimos a gravidez no dia do meu aniversário de dezoito anos, dez dias antes de nos formarmos no colegial.

Surtamos muito, então juntamos o pouco dinheiro que tínhamos — economizados entre trabalhos de verão, dinheirinho recebido de nossas avós em Natais e aniversários, até vendendo alguns pertences — para pagar um aborto, mas na manhã que isso deveria acontecer a mãe de Sam e eu choramos no carro e decidimos ficar com o bebê. Os pais de Tanya, a minha namorada grávida, nos apoiaram de cara quando contamos que seriam avós, meus pais ficaram furiosos, depois conformados e por fim loucos de alegria quando Samantha nasceu e se tornou a garotinha dos olhos deles.

Tanya e eu conseguimos ir para a faculdade mesmo com uma filha por vir, eu me formei em jornalismo e ela em administração. Casamos cinco dias antes de Samantha nascer, em um cartório de New York que estava mais frio que o pólo norte graças ao aquecedor quebrado.

Nossa filha nasceu no dia dos namorados, Tanya naquela noite ainda teve tempo de chorar por não caber na roupa que comprei de presente para ela e eu tempo de quebrar o dedão do pé ao bater na porta do hospital.

A pequena Samantha era um bebê calmo, dormia quase a noite toda, nos enganou direitinho, pensávamos mesmo que ela seria uma criança tranquila. Não foi o que aconteceu, ela se tornou uma menina que parecia estar sempre ligada no 220.

Era muito parecida com a mãe nesse aspecto, eu era tranquilo enquanto Tanya não conseguia ficar quieta. Nós dois éramos muito diferentes, melhores amigos desde os quinze anos de idade, mas diferentes.

E no verão, após o meu aniversário de vinte e três anos, decidimos nos separar. Foi um divórcio amigável, Tanya ficou no apartamento que morávamos e eu aluguei um próximo, não queria perder nada da vida de Samantha.

Não tínhamos uma guarda compartilhada no papel, mas era o que fazíamos na prática. Com nossos horários loucos — o dela de gerente de loja e o meu de jornalista — dividíamos da melhor forma possível nosso tempo para estar com Sam, era uma grande bagunça de vez em quando, mas sempre nos entendíamos.

Um exemplo era aquela sexta-feira, Tanya tinha se casado de novo há um ano, com Leah, e há tres meses as duas adotaram um garoto de dois anos de idade, Nicholas. O irmão de Sam estava doente, algo no estômago, então Tanya me pediu para ficar com nossa filha — mesmo que aquele fosse seu fim de semana com ela —, já que Leah estava em Chicago trabalhando e assim aliviar um pouco seu lado.

Eu concordei com aquilo prontamente, tive que cancelar um encontro, mas Sam era prioridade. Além do mais, Tanya continuava sendo minha melhor amiga e eu adorava Nicholas, queria que ela pudesse ficar mais sossegada e o garoto melhorasse logo.

— Papai — Samantha começou a falar quando entramos no prédio que eu morava. — Podemos assistir Invocação do Mal?

— Você não pode assistir filmes de terror, Sam. — Encarei as escada do prédio e respirei fundo, não tinha elevador e eu precisaria subir quatro lances de escada com todo aquele peso.

— Mas pai, eu assisti O Chamado e não senti medo, você quem gritou quando o seu celular tocou no final do filme. E olha que você tem vinte e seis e eu só sete anos de idade.

Olhei para a garotinha, ela era uma cópia de Tanya. Olhos azuis, cabelos loiros bem lisos, alta e adorava tirar uma com a minha cara por meu medo de filmes de terror.

— Vamos assistir Barbie, mocinha.

Sam torceu o nariz.

— Não gosto da Barbie.

— Bom, eu amo a Barbie e escolho assistir algum filme dela. Agora deixa de papo e começa a subir, precisa tomar banho antes do jantar.

— Posso tomar sorvete depois do jantar? — perguntou enquanto subíamos as escadas.

— Você ainda nem acabou seu donut — falei.

— Justo — concordou e comeu o resto do doce. — Então, posso ter o sorvete? — perguntou com a boca cheia, eu apenas ri. — Isso é um sim?

— Isso é um talvez, agora lembra que é feio falar de boca cheia.

— O Nicholas fala.

— Sam, o seu irmão tem dois anos de idade e você mês que vem vai fazer oito anos, não tem comparação.

— Ok, ok — resmungou e fechou a boca.

Quando chegamos ao andar do nosso apartamento eu respirei aliviado, logo me livraria das sacolas pesadas do supermercado. Porém, antes que pudesse chegar a porta do meu apartamento a porta ao lado abriu e lá de dentro saiu uma mulher com um cachorro.

A mulher deveria ter seus trinta anos, era mais baixa que eu, tinha cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo e usava roupas de malhação para comportar o frio. Seu cachorro, que não parecia ter uma raça definida, tinha os pêlos pretos, porte médio e também usava roupas para o frio, até sapatinhos em suas patas.

— Ai meu Deus, um cachorro! — Samantha gritou, soltou da minha mão e correu para perto da minha nova vizinha.

O casal que morava naquele apartamento antes tinha se mudado para o Novo México há duas semanas, eu até tinha visto carregadores mais cedo entrando com móveis no apartamento, mas não topei com a nova moradora. Moradora aquela que sorriu para Sam quando minha filha acariciou a cabeça do seu cachorro, era um alívio ter uma vizinha que não iria detestar minha filha logo de cara, tinha uma mulher do andar debaixo que sempre reclamava dos barulhos de Samantha.

— Qual o nome dele? — Sam perguntou para a vizinha.

— Joey — respondeu sorrindo.

— Joey como Joey de Friends? — perguntei, ela me olhou e assentiu.

— Sim, como Joey de Friends. Bem clichê, mas é minha série favorita.

— É a série favorita do papai também — Samantha disse ainda afagando a cabeça do cachorro.

— Você tem um cachorro? — a vizinha perguntou para Samantha.

— Não, meu pai nunca me deixou ter um e a minha mãe tem medo, assim como meu pai é super medroso para filmes de terror.

— Samantha! — chamei a atenção dela, andei para perto das duas e de Joey e ergui minha mão para cumprimentar a vizinha. Ela apertou minha mão, um toque rápido, mas firme. — Eu sou Edward Cullen e não tenho medo de filmes de terror.

— Tem sim — Sam me contrariou, a vizinha riu.

— Sou Isabella Swan — a mulher se apresentou, ela tinha belos olhos castanhos. — Mas pode me chamar só de Bella.

— Pode me chamar só de Sam — minha filha disse animada. — Você vai morar aqui no prédio, Bella?

— Viu sim, o Joey e eu, nos mudamos hoje.

— É de New York mesmo? — perguntei, pelo sotaque parecia que sim.

— Sou sim, nascida e criada aqui no Brooklyn.

— Sam também nasceu no Brooklyn, não é, filha?

— Sim, sim. Bella, você trabalha com o que? — Samantha indagou.

— Sou detetive — contou.

— Sério? — Os olhos de Sam brilharam.

— Sério, outro dia te mostro meu distintivo — Bella prometeu. — Agora preciso mesmo descer e mostrar a vizinhança para Joey, ele tem que se acostumar com o novo ambiente.

— Certo, bom reconhecimento. — Tirei Sam do caminho.

— Até mais, Bella! Até mais, Joey! — Minha filha acenou, a vizinha acenou de volta e foi para a escada com seu cachorro.

Entrei em casa com Samantha, larguei as compras na cozinha e as coisas dela no seu quarto. Voltei para a sala e a menina ainda estava lá, lutando para tirar suas botas. Eu comecei a ajudar com aquilo, foi quando a garotinha falou:

— Papai, você deveria namorar a Bella.

— O que Samantha? — A encarei e ela estava toda sorridente.

— Você deveria namorar a Bella — repetiu.

Balancei a cabeça em negação.

— Você comeu muito doce, garota, está louquinha das ideias.

_**Fevereiro**_

Era domingo, Samantha e eu estávamos na farmácia mais próxima ao meu prédio comprando algumas besteiras para comer. Dia de domingo, quando ela estava comigo, tínhamos a tradição de comer porcaria enquanto assistíamos desenho.

Ela enchia a cestinha que eu segurava quando ouvimos a voz já familiar.

— Olá! — Olhamos para trás e vimos Bella.

— Oi, Bella! — Samantha exclamou e abraçou nossa vizinha.

A detetive estava morando no apartamento ao lado do nosso há algumas semanas, até deu de presente de aniversário para Sam, na semana anterior, um cachorro de pelúcia que minha filha chamou de Lúcifer. Sim, Lúcifer. Provavelmente minha filha tinha problemas, mas eu iria torcer para ser só uma fase fanática por histórias de terror.

Com aquele tempo de Bella como minha vizinha descobri algumas coisas sobre ela, graças a conversas rápidas de corredor, especialmente quando Samantha estava perto. A mulher tinha trinta anos, era filha caçula, sua irmã mais velha morava em Boston e o pai dela era um Capitão de polícia aposentado. Também descobri que os horários dela eram tão loucos quanto os meus, o que era de se esperar de uma detetive.

Samantha até tinha convidado Bella para sua festa de aniversário, que rolou no apartamento de Tanya e Leah, mas a detetive estava de plantão. Minha filha ficou muito triste por isso e depois de assoprar as velas de seu bolo confidenciou para a mãe, Tanya depois me contou, que seu pedido era que Bella virasse minha namorada.

— Bella, vem ver desenho lá em casa com a gente — Sam pediu.

— Desculpa, Sam — Bella disse e afagou os cabelos da loirinha. — Eu estou indo me encontrar com uns amigos, só passei aqui para comprar bebida.

— Vinho, né? — Sam colocou as mãos na cintura. — Meu pai já pegou uma garrafa, ele diz que faz bem pro coração, o vinho fica lá no final do corredor três.

— Você é uma garotinha que fala demais, Samantha — eu proclamei, Bella sorriu.

— Qual vinho você pegou, Edward? — minha vizinha perguntou, tirei a garrafa da cesta e mostrei para ela.

— Parece bom, obrigada pela indicação. Vejo vocês depois. — Então ela se afastou, Sam sussurrou:

— Se vocês namorassem dividiríam o mesmo vinho.

_**Março**_

Era sábado, Sam e eu iríamos ao cinema com Tanya naquela noite. Leah tinha dado a noite livre para a esposa e ficaria com Nicholas, então Tanya teve a ideia do cinema para ficar um tempo com Samantha e comigo, seu ex-marido e melhor amigo.

De fora as pessoas certamente estranhavam nós termos uma relação tão boa mesmo após o divórcio.

— Você precisa cortar o cabelo — Tanya falou passando a mão por meus cabelos ruivos. Estávamos do lado de fora do meu apartamento, no corredor, esperando Sam sair do banheiro para irmos ao cinema de uma vez. — Quer que eu corte?

— A última vez que você cortou meu cabelo ficou tão ruim que tive que raspar tudo — acusei, ela revirou os olhos.

— Eu melhorei, corto o cabelo da Sam sempre e tá perfeito.

— Coitada da Sam.

— Boa noite!

Nós dois vimos Bella aparecer do corredor, surgindo da escada.

— Oi, Bella — a cumprimentei, ela estava toda de preto, como costumava se vestir para o trabalho, a cor combinava com ela. A mulher parecia cansada, mas não mal humorada.

— Oi, sou Tanya Denali — minha amiga disse e sorriu para Bella. — Você deve ser a famosa vizinha detetive, minha filha fala de você sem parar.

— Sam é uma menina maravilhosa, você tem uma filha de ouro, parabéns por isso.

— Só mereço metade desses créditos — Tanya falou e bateu no meu braço. — O Cullen aqui é responsável pelos outros cinquenta por cento, mesmo que a noite de concepção tenha durado só um minuto da parte dele.

— Tanya! — gritei, entendendo bem o que ela queria dizer, mas a Denali e a Swan apenas riram da minha cara.

— Ei, lindinha! — Bella exclamou quando Sam apareceu.

— Oi, Bella! — As duas se abraçaram. — Vem pro cinema com a gente?

— Ai, eu amaria ir ao cinema com vocês, mas estou exausta do trabalho e ainda vou levar o Joey para passear. Me conta depois qual filme assistiu e se gostou, tá bom?

— Tá bom — Sam concordou, Bella sorriu para ela e mexeu na franjinha que minha filha tinha cortado há alguns dias, quer dizer, Tanya cortou. Até que tinha ficado bom.

Bella entrou em seu apartamento, eu tranquei o meu e saí com Tanya e Samantha.

— Mamãe, eu disse que a Bella era linda, não disse?

— Disse sim, Sam, ela é mesmo linda. Você deveria namorar a detetive, Edward — Tanya falou para mim e piscou.

Eu resmunguei, mas concordava com as duas, Bella era linda.

_**Abril**_

Estava exausto, era segunda e tudo que queria era dormir após o longo dia de trabalho. Sam estava comigo e a coitadinha também parecia que dormiria em pé a qualquer momento, mas ainda tínhamos que comer algo antes de podermos descansar.

— Pai, a Bella voltou! — Sam gritou quando chegamos ao andar do meu apartamento e vimos a detetive abrindo a porta do seu, ela nos olhou e deu um sorriso pequeno, mas estava com os olhos vermelhos.

Há uma semana Bella tinha avisado que sua avó faleceu, disse que ficaria fora da cidade para o funeral — que aconteceria em Phoenix — por alguns dias. Joey ficaria com uma amiga dela, mas a mulher pediu que se qualquer coisa — algum problema com seu apartamento, tipo a infiltração do banheiro dela que afetou o meu há algumas semanas — acontecesse a ligasse.

— Estava com saudades, Bella — Sam falou e as duas se abraçaram, elas gostavam muito uma da outra.

— Também senti a sua, Sam. Acho que Joey sentiu sua falta também, amanhã pego ele com minha amiga e você pode vir brincar um pouquinho com ele aqui em casa de tarde depois da sua aula.

— Sério?

— Sim.

— Sam, você não tem nada para dizer para a Bella? — perguntei para minha filha, ela assentiu e falou:

— Sinto muito por sua avó, Bella.

— Obrigada, querida.

— Eu também sinto muito, Bella — falei, ela chorou um pouco e a abracei por alguns segundos.

_**Maio**_

Bella estava namorando, ele se chamava Jacob Black, ou algo assim. Foi Sam que me contou, revoltada, em uma quinta-feira, aparentemente ela e Leah tinham encontrado Bella com o tal Jacob no shopping aquela tarde antes da atual da minha ex levar minha filha até meu apartamento.

— Você deveria ser o namorado da Bella, papai — minha filha disse enquanto eu fazia nosso jantar.

Eu apenas ri, Bella era linda, legal, inteligente e ganhava todas as corridas que apostavamos quando calhava de corrermos pelo bairro no mesmo horário. Nós também bebemos algumas cervejas juntos, ela comeu algumas pizzas com Sam e eu até cuidei de Joey para ela uma tarde de domingo, mas era isso, ela tinha um namorado e eu um encontro no sábado com outra garota.

Sam ficaria ainda mais chateada quando soubesse disso.

_**Junho**_

Era meu aniversário, dia vinte, uma quinta-feira. Tanya faria uma festa para mim no seu apartamento sábado, mas Sam decidiu que não poderíamos deixar o dia passar em branco, me deu de presente um cupcake que fez com sua madrasta e pedimos pizza.

Inicialmente era para ser apenas nós dois, mas quando a pizza chegou Isabella estava voltando do trabalho e minha filha a convenceu a se reunir com a gente. Então, nós três estávamos sentados no chão do meu apartamento, empanturrados de pizza e tentando cortar o cupcake em três pedaços iguais.

— O da Sam tá maior — Bella acusou bebendo mais um pouco da sua cerveja.

— Não tá não — Sam rebateu e pegou sua régua, fazendo com que Bella e eu rissemos. — Tá igualzinho o de vocês!

— Eu deveria ter o pedaço maior, sou o aniversariante.

— Que papo chato de aniversariante — Bella falou, estava sentada bem ao meu lado. Nossos joelhos até se tocavam, nossos braços também.

— Estou só falando a verdade — me defendi e a próxima coisa que aconteceu foi ela enfiando o glacê do seu pedaço de cupcake no meu rosto.

— Bella! — gritei chocado, ela apenas riu e lambeu seus dedos que estavam sujos, afastei da minha mente a vontade de lamber eles por ela.

Eu não podia pensar nesse tipo de coisa sobre ela, precisava a respeitar acima de tudo. Não importava se ela era linda e com certeza gostosa, meus pensamentos por ela tinham que ser puros.

— Posso sujar você também, papai? — Sam perguntou.

— Nem pensar. — Me limpei com um lencinho, Bella ainda achava graça de tudo.

— Que chato — Sam reclamou. — Bella, você vai para a festa de aniversário do papai no sábado?

— Hum, estou convidada? — a detetive me perguntou.

— Claro que sim.

— Posso levar meu namorado?

Samantha parou de sorrir e eu fiquei meio emburrado também.

— Pode sim — foi o que respondi.

_**Julho**_

Férias. Iria para o Texas, passar alguns dias das férias de verão com Sam na casa do meu irmão, que morava lá com sua esposa — Alice — e os filhos gêmeos deles Hunter e Harrison.

— Eu vou poder pescar com o tio Jasper? — Sam perguntou enquanto eu trancava o apartamento.

— Vai, mas você nem come peixe, lembra?

— Tem gosto ruim.

— Falou a menina que gostou de comer pato.

— Pato tem gosto bom.

— Ai, que bom que não perdi a partida de vocês! — Bella apareceu no corredor, saindo do seu apartamento, era bem cedo, por volta de cinco da manhã e ela estava usando um vestidinho curto, ou seria uma camisola?

Engoli em seco, evitando olhar para suas pernas.

— Tenho um presente de verão para você, Sam.

Os olhos da minha filha brilharam e Bella entregou uma sacola de presente para Samantha, que logo tirou o que tinha lá dentro. Era um diário, de capa preta, mas sem cadeado.

— Você pode registrar aí tudo que viver nas suas férias de verão — Bella contou.

— Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! — Sam gritou e abraçou nossa vizinha com força. — Você é a melhor, Bella.

Ela sorriu e beijou a testa de Samantha antes de soltá-la.

— Também tem um presente pro seu pai aí na sacola.

— Tem? — perguntei surpreso.

Samantha me entregou a sacola e tirei lá de dentro um filtro solar fator 70.

— Você tava reclamando outro dia do Sol — Bella disse e deu de ombros. — Isso vai te livrar de ficar vermelho feito um tomate.

Eu ri e ela também.

— Valeu, Bella.

— De nada, agora preciso voltar lá pra dentro, Jacob ainda tá dormindo.

O namorado dela, claro.

_**Agosto**_

Samantha estava sentada no sofá, cara feia e braços cruzados. Tinha discutido no balé com outra aluna que disse achar nojento a mãe dela ser casada com uma mulher, a discussão acabou em puxões de cabelos.

Minha filha estava de castigo por ter puxado o cabelo da colega de classe, eu esperava que a outra garota também tivesse sido punida por seu comportamento ruim. Tanya falou que iríamos ter uma reunião no dia seguinte com a diretora da escola de dança para falar sobre o acontecido.

— Ficar de cara feia não vai mudar nada — falei para ela, que apenas cruzou mais os braços.

A campainha tocou, me levantei e falei:

— Fica aí quietinha.

Ela bufou, fui abrir a porta e vi do outro lado Bella, junto dela estava uma mulher loira.

— Oi, Edward! — Bella exclamou feliz. — Tudo bem? A Sam ia ficar com você hoje, né?

— Sim, ela tá aqui. Oi — falei com a outra mulher, ela era familiar, mas não sabia exatamente de onde estava a reconhecendo.

— Essa é a minha irmã, a Rosalie — Bella desvendou o mistério na minha cabeça.

— Sim, já vi fotos dela no seu Instagram! — exclamei lembrando totalmente da loira, nós nos cumprimentamos direito e Bella continuou.

— Ela veio passar uns dias aqui comigo, a Sam vive dizendo que queria conhecer minha irmã, acha que ela pode ver Rosalie agora? Vamos pedir uma pizza, Jacob está vindo com cerveja, pode ir lá pro meu apartamento com a Samantha.

— Não vai dar — falei. — Sam brigou com uma garota na escola e tá de castigo.

— O que rolou? — Rosalie perguntou.

— A mãe da Sam é bissexual, casada com uma mulher, a outra garota falou mal delas e o caos se estabeleceu.

— Então foi justo a Samantha bater nessa menina preconceituosa — Bella falou e a encarei. — Quero dizer, que errado.

— É, pois é. Enfim, ela pode conhecer você outro dia, Rosalie.

— Tudo bem — Rose disse.

— Ok — Bella disse chateada e gritou. — Boa noite, Sam!

— Boa noite, Bella! — minha filha gritou de dentro do apartamento.

_**Setembro**_

Sam acordou muito agitada naquele sábado e a levei para o parque perto do prédio, ela correu, brincou com outras crianças e se sujou tomando sorvete. A menina também reclamou quando avisei que estava na hora de voltar para casa, mas ela tinha dever de casa para fazer e eu alguns trabalhos.

— Você só pensa no trabalho, vai morrer sozinha abraçada ao seu distintivo! — Sam e eu ouvimos o grito quando chegamos a escada do andar do nosso apartamento, então vimos Jacob e Bella discutindo na porta da casa dela, ele carregava uma caixa cheia de coisas.

— E você é um filho da puta! — Bella gritou de volta.

Jacob a xingou também, depois saiu pisando firme no chão e dizendo que o namoro deles estava acabado. Segurei na mão de Sam e afastei quando o homem, que era um professor de educação física, passou pela gente na escada.

— Desculpa, vocês não deveriam ter ouvido isso — Bella disse chorando e entrou em seu apartamento.

— Tadinha da Bella — Sam falou. — Mas pensando pelo lado positivo agora você pode namorar ela, papai.

Eu mordi a língua, mais tarde aquele dia apresentaria Sam a minha nova namorada. Era um relacionamento que se iniciou duas semanas antes, com uma colega de trabalho, Jessica, mas que parecia que iria para frente.

_**Outubro**_

Samantha escolheu ser uma bruxa no Halloween, mas com uma maquiagem bem carregada. Leah era boa nessas coisas e cuidou da fantasia da garota, enquanto ela fazia os ajustes finais, Tanya com Nicholas no colo murmurou:

— Sam está tão grande, parece que ontem tava pedindo para eu ficar na porta do banheiro enquanto ela fazia o número dois porque tinha medo de ficar só.

— Ontem ela ficou conversando da porta do banheiro comigo enquanto eu tentava fazer o número dois — falei e Tanya riu baixo para não acordar Nicholas que estava dormindo, a fantasia dele era de Elton John. Tanya e Leah não estavam fantasiadas, mas Sam determinou que eu deveria ser o gato preto para sua bruxa, minha fantasia era ridícula, especialmente com aquele rabo.

— Cadê a Jéssica? — Tanya perguntou.

— Presa no trabalho.

— Vocês estão indo bem?

Dei de ombros.

— Normal, sei lá.

— Sam gosta dela.

— Gosta, mas ainda torce pra eu ficar com a Bella.

E foi naquele momento que a campainha tocou, eu fui atender e vi Bella, vestida em seu uniforme da polícia, do outro lado da porta

— Essa é sua fantasia?

Ela riu e negou.

— Estou voltando de um evento do trabalho, precisava estar uniformizada. Podemos falar da sua fantasia?

— Nem uma palavra sobre isso.

— Papai, a Bella veio tirar foto comigo! — Sam surgiu do meu lado e puxou a detetive para dentro de casa.

_**Novembro**_

Bella estava no meu apartamento naquela noite de quinta, Sam tinha um trabalho de escola e deveria entrevistar um adulto sobre a profissão que ele seguia, ela escolheu a detetive para isso. Enquanto as duas estavam entre perguntas e respostas, eu terminava de escrever uma matéria no notebook, com só uma mão, a outra usava para acariciar a barriga de Joey que estava ali com sua dona.

— Eu acho que quero ser uma detetive — Sam se pronunciou no fim da entrevista. — O que acha, papai?

— Perigoso.

— Eu estou viva e bem — Bella falou para mim.

— Você é uma ótima detetive e sei que ama isso, mas também acho perigoso para você. Naquele dia que você estava no meio daquele tiroteio fiquei muito preocupado.

Bella ficou envergonhada ao ouvir isso.

— Também fiquei preocupada — Sam afirmou. — Mas ainda quero ser uma detetive. — Ficou de pé. — Pai, me empresta seu celular? Quero contar para a mamãe.

Entreguei o aparelho para ela e a menina foi para o seu quarto ligar.

— Hum, a Jessica vem jantar aqui? — Bella perguntou organizando os cadernos de Sam, nós já tínhamos pedido pizza, estavamos só esperando chegar.

— Não — sussurrei. — Ela e eu acabamos na segunda, mas ainda não contei para Sam, vou falar amanhã.

Bella assentiu e desviou o olhar.

_**Dezembro**_

Era véspera de ano novo, Sam e eu tiramos os cookies do forno e comemoramos. Eles tinham ficado perfeitos, poderíamos até vendê-los de tão bonitos que estavam, mas aqueles eram para nossa mini festa de ano novo.

Sério, mini.

Seria apenas nós dois e Isabella.

Tanya e Leah foram para uma festa em Hamptons, Nicholas ficou com a mãe de Leah. Meus pais estavam no Texas com meu irmão e todos meus amigos dando festas que Samantha aguentaria apenas por duas horas antes de ficar entediada, foi assim que criamos nossa própria festa.

A única convidada, Bella, quase furou com a gente para ir com seus pais para Boston, mas ela teria que trabalhar no dia seguinte e precisava ficar na cidade. Eu estava ansioso para ver a detetive, o que era estranho já que tinha a visto mais cedo quando corremos juntos.

Nós dois tínhamos ficado muito mais próximos no último mês, passamos a correr juntos sem falta três vezes na semana, fomos fazer grandes compras no supermercado duas vezes, levamos Sam para o cinema uma vez. Bella também me chamou para beber com seus amigos em um bar, depois eu fiz o mesmo. Ela ainda foi para a apresentação de Natal de Sam na escola e conheceu até meu irmão por uma chamada de vídeo. Isso sem falar nas noites de pizza na minha casa, ou quando levamos Joey para o veterinário durante uma madrugada porque ele comeu algo que não devia.

Talvez eu estivesse me apaixonando por ela. E talvez eu já tivesse percebido certos olhares mais significativos da detetive para mim, mas nenhum de nós dois tinha tomado qualquer atitude.

— Papai, você vai beijar a Bella quando der meia-noite? — Samantha perguntou enquanto arrumavámos os biscoitos em uma travessa de vidro.

Eu não respondi, continuei focado nos biscoitos.

— Papai, eu e te fiz uma pergunta — Sam falou.

— Sei disso, eu ouvi — falei e ela resmungou.

— Então me responde, pai!

— Não tem nada para responder.

— Tem sim, o senhor vai beijar a Bella?

Olhei para a garotinha, ela estava com aquele olhar que derretia meu coração.

— Sam, isso é papo de adultos.

Ela revirou seus olhos.

— Você claramente gosta da Bella e ela claramente gosta de você, logo devem ficar juntos.

— Garota, você tem oito anos.

— E sou muito esperta, siga meus conselhos.

— Vou é te mandar para um internato ano que vem — provoquei, Sam me olhou em pânico. — Isso é brincadeira, filha — falei rapidamente, ela respirou fundo. — Nunca te mandaria para um internato, é perto demais, vou te mandar para a lua.

Ela revirou os olhos novamente e cruzou os braços.

— Você não é engraçado, papai.

— Sou sim.

— Não é não, a Bella é engraçada, você é só engraçadinho no máximo.

— Ainda sou seu pai e posso te colocar de castigo.

— Também pode beijar a Bella quando der meia-noite.

Eu ri da sua insistência.

— Poxa, pai, tô esperando vocês ficarem juntos desde janeiro, colabora — pediu. — Até aturei seu namoro com a Jessica — reclamou.

— Você gostava da Jessica. — Peguei um pouco de suco na geladeira e entreguei para Samantha.

— Ela sempre me dava doces, não tinha como não gostar. — Deu de ombros. — Mas a Bella é muito mais legal.

— Tá, agora beba seu suco.

— Quero beber Pepsi.

— Nem pensar e só tem Coca-Cola, nem Pepsi tenho aqui. De onde tirou isso de querer beber Pepsi?

— Se eu beber Pepsi vou ser diferente do resto do mundo que prefere Coca.

— Filha, você gosta de Coca-Cola, não precisa fingir gostar de Pepsi só para se destacar. — Beijei sua bochecha e ela sorriu para mim.

— E você gosta da Bella? — perguntou esperançosa.

— Gosto.

Ela sorriu largamente.

— Como amiga.

Ok, não só como amiga, mas Sam não poderia ficar sabendo do resto ou surtaria sem parar por toda noite.

— Você me dá dor de cabeça — ela falou como Tanya falava quando eu estava enchendo a paciência dela e gargalhei ao ouvir Sam reproduzir.

— Você também me dá dor de cabeça.

— Mas sou sua filha, isso é normal e… — A campainha tocou, Samantha gritou. — Ela chegou!

— Sam, respira fundo! — ordenei e ela fez isso. — Bebe seu suco, vou abrir a porta para Bella.

— Beija ela, pai.

— Garota, se comporta! — ordenei.

Deixei a cozinha e fui até a porta do apartamento, chequei meu hálito, não que estivesse mesmo esperando beijar Bella aquela noite e abri a porta para ela. A detetive usava um vestido vermelho curto, com um belo decote e saltos altos pretos, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque meio bagunçado.

— Você não vai acreditar no que acabei de ficar sabendo! — ela exclamou.

— O que rolou? — perguntei deixando ela entrar no apartamento, estava trazendo Joey para ele não ficar só, o cachorro tinha uma estrela vermelha na testa, sinal de que foi para o pet shop tomar banho em algum momento daquele dia.

— Rosalie está namorando Emmett.

— Espera, meu Emmett?

Bella me lançou um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Seu Emmett? Não sabia que vocês dois eram um casal.

— Você entendeu o que quis dizer — eu disse, ela riu e assentiu.

Emmett era um amigo meu, Bella o conheceu na minha festa de aniversário em Junho, em Novembro quando ele se mudou para Boston ela passou o número da sua irmã para que o jornalista tivesse alguém na cidade para lhe mostrar tudo. Os dois tinham virado amigos e aparentemente já estavam namorando.

— Por que só tô sabendo disso por você? — perguntei chateado, nós dois saímos do hall de entrada e fomos para a sala do apartamento após eu fechar a porta. — Meu Emmett deveria ter me contado logo.

Bella gargalhou e tirou a guia de Joey, o carro correu até o sofá e lá ficou. Folgado, mas eu o adorava.

— Rosalie literalmente acabou de me contar, falou que queria que eu fosse a primeira a saber. Seu Emmett deve estar nesse momento enchendo seu celular de mensagens falando sobre o namoro, agora que ele está com a minha irmã vocês dois devem terminar.

— Nem acredito nisso, três anos de relação e vou o perder para uma Swan.

Bella jogou a guia de Joey sobre uma poltrona e disse divertida:

— Nós Swan somos irresistíveis.

— Eu bem sei — murmurei, ela me olhou confusa, por sorte não tinha ouvido e perguntou:

— O que disse?

— Vamos lá pra cozinha. — Forcei um sorriso.

— Certo — concordou.

Joey decidiu nos seguir até a cozinha, Sam já tinha acabado seu suco e comia biscoitos, o cachorro tentou pegar um, mas ela não deixou.

— Pronta para 2020, Sam? — Bella perguntou para a garotinha.

— Mais ou menos, tem algo que deveria acontecer e ainda não aconteceu — falou, eu revirei os olhos, aquela garota era terrível. — Capaz de nunca acontecer.

— Ainda temos algumas horas até 2019 acabar — Bella falou. — Ainda dá tempo de muita coisa rolar, me diz o que você quer que aconteça, posso tentar te ajudar.

Samantha abriu a boca, mas eu falei rapidamente:

— Bella, quer uma cerveja?

— Com certeza. — Sorriu para mim, tirei a bebida da geladeira e entreguei para ela. — Sam, pode falar. — Lancei um olhar severo para minha filha.

— Melhor eu não falar — Samantha disse, entendendo que deveria ficar de boca fechada.

— Tudo bem — Bella aceitou. — Vou torcer para que dê tudo certo e o que você quer que aconteça logo logo se concretize. Edward. — Ela se voltou para mim e deixou sua cerveja na mesa. — Meu celular ficou lá em casa, vou rapidinho buscar, baixei o jogo de _Quem sou eu_ para brincarmos.

— Ok, pode ir e deixar a porta destrancada mesmo.

— Beleza.

Ela piscou para Sam e saiu.

— Não diga uma palavra para Bella sobre ela e eu nos beijarmos — sussurrei para Samantha, ela suspirou, mas assentiu em concordância.

Peguei meu celular que tinha deixado ali na cozinha e chequei minhas mensagens, Emmett estava super animado em contar sobre seu namoro com Rosalie. Também falei com meus pais, meu irmão e no Instagram curti a foto que Leah e Tanya postaram.

Quando Bella voltou ela me ajudou a pegar os sanduíches que fiz mais cedo e levamos para a sala, junto com os biscoitos e cervejas. Sam ganhou mais um copo de suco, mesmo que tivesse pedido novamente por refrigerante, daquela vez Coca-Cola.

Com a televisão ligada em um canal que mostrava a cobertura da festa na Times Square e Joey tomando conta do sofá, nós três sentamos no chão para jogar. Bella era ótima nisso, talvez pra ser uma detetive, ou quem sabe eu era ruim demais.

Quando Sam se cansou de jogar foi se sentar no sofá com Joey, não demorou muito para ela dormir, Bella colocou entre os braços da garotinha o cachorro de pelúcia que lhe deu de aniversário, Lúcifer. Eu deixei Sam descansar, quando estivesse mais perto de meia-noite a acordaria para comemorarmos a virada de ano.

— Aqui — Bella voltou da cozinha com uma cerveja para mim e outra para si. — Ela é tão linda — disse olhando para Sam.

— E irritante, mas eu a amo. — Bella sorriu.

— Foi um longo ano — a detetive disse. — Com certeza muita coisa aconteceu, conhecer vocês dois foi uma das melhores partes.

Obviamente não pude deixar de sorrir para o que ela falou.

— Sam e eu ficamos muito felizes em te conhecer também, Bella. Em conhecer o Joey também.

— Ele é mais legal que eu.

— Sim, ele é muito legal, mas a dona dele é incrível.

— Você tá dando em cima de mim, Edward? — perguntou.

— Talvez? O que você faria se eu estivesse?

— Diria para me beijar.

— É, talvez eu deva te beijar.

— Sim, para de enrolar.

Eu ri e me aproximei mais dela, deixando nossos lábios se tocarem. Ela tinha gosto de cerveja, dona de um beijo confiante e gostoso.

Ficamos nos beijando por um tempo, não indo muito além já que tínhamos uma criança ali perto. Criança aquela que acordou e gritou:

— Vocês estão se beijando!

Bella e eu paramos de nos beijar na mesma hora e olhamos para Sam, a detetive estava visivelmente preocupada pelo flagrante, enquanto minha filha muito feliz.

— Tudo bem pra você isso, Sam? — Bella perguntou.

— Tudo bem? Tudo ótimo! — a menina continuou gritando. — Era isso que queria que acontecesse esse ano ainda.

Bella sorriu e Sam foi para o chão com a gente, nós dois a abraçamos. Olhei para a TV e vi que já estava na contagem regressiva.

— O próximo ano será muito legal! — Sam exclamou entusiasmada.

Nós três contamos os segundos restantes e então, o ano virou.

_**Janeiro**_

Bella e eu beijamos as bochechas de Sam, depois nos beijamos. Eu tinha que concordar com minha filha, aquele novo ano seria muito legal.

* * *

_**N/A: Vejo vocês ano que vem nas outras fics, beijão!**_

_**Lola Royal.**_

_**31.12.19**_


End file.
